


An Away Game

by Hipstaa_Pleazz



Category: Bawson, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson - Fandom, Pitch - Fandom, pitch fox
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, Multi, pitch - Freeform, pitch fics, pitch fox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipstaa_Pleazz/pseuds/Hipstaa_Pleazz
Summary: What happens on an away trip never stays on an away trip.





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy pulled his hands out of his torn jeans long enough to open the bar door for her. He’d been nice enough to walk her to the door when she’d called it a night, but Tommy enough to hang back a few paces as she pulled her hair up at the back of her head. 

“You sure you don’t need help calling an Uber, Baker? Would want you to get lost on your way to the hotel.” 

“If I get lost, you’ll actually get to pretend to be a pitcher again. It’s the least I could do.” She said. He laughed behind a tight lipped smile, and she slipped her phone into her back pocket. “Don’t worry, Tommy. We don’t have to pretend we’re friends just yet.” Ginny snorted as she wobbled beside him in a slightly tipsy fashion.  They’d gone out for drinks after an away game and, while she didn’t dare get drunk, she fully enjoyed the way a drink or two made her feel like she was hovering just above the floor. That could also be the after effects of their win tonight. Either way, she was giddy enough to be amused by the scowl her teammate was giving her. “I’m just saying, you’re not exactly forgiven for calling me a bitch.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Maybe I'll continue taking you out for drinks until you forget.”

“Ha! No way, you don’t get off that easy.” 

“Why don’t I just pretend to keep thinking.” 

“As long as you don’t think too hard. You might hurt yourself.” She said before dipping out into the star scattered night sky. She was looking for the car that was supposed to pick her up when someone cleared their throat. 

“Hey, Baker.”

Ginny had to control the smile that drew the corners of her mouth up. Instead of a full teeth smile, she managed a smirk, and suddenly felt strange in her unusually tight blue shirt.

“Hey, Lawson. I thought you couldn’t keep up with the youngsters.”

“Cute, rookie.” He grumbled as he leaned against his annoyingly stylish rental car. She let her eyes roam the exterior of the candy apple red Audi as she approached to keep them from roaming his exterior. She couldn’t actually explain what was going on with her, or why a small tugging sensation behind her navel was causing an odd fluttering down her leg, but she was quick to blame the alcohol. Her captain just stood there wearing his usual smug grin. “I was coming to make sure people were behaving themselves.”

“I don’t need you to keep me safe, old man.”

“I was talking about you.”

“Well, then it's okay.” She said, and he chuckled as her phone vibrated to alert her of the arrival of her driver. She retrieved it and was about to reply when Mike pulled open the passenger side door for her.

“Get in.”

“You’re not going inside?”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine now that you left.” He teased, motioning again for her to climb inside.

“What if I had an uber driver to make out with?”

His eyes widened with surprise before flickering with something else she couldn’t discern. Without saying anything else, she swayed to the car, and climbed in. His scent swarmed her senses, a medley of black coffee, icy hot, and cologne, and she had to rest her head back against the seat to steady herself. He closed her door, rounding the car to climb in behind the wheel, and she felt the tugging increase as she watched the way his clothes seemed to pull and stretch around him as he moved. What the HELL was wrong with her?

“You alright, rookie?” He asked before the engine roared to life, and she nodded.

“Just tired. I probably should’ve gotten in a nap like you.”

“Rag on the naps all you want. I’m not the one who’s tired at ten o'clock at night.”

“Shut up.” She grumbled. She made a point to stare intently at the window though the scenery on the short ride back to the hotel wasn’t exactly thrilling. Mike didn’t try to push the conversation. Not until they pulled into the parking lot about five minutes later. They were forced into an awkward stillness when the car cut out. 

“Alright, your silence is freaking me out. Did something happen back there?”

Ginny cut her eyes at him in confusion. “What? No.”

“I was just asking. I know Miller can be a dick sometimes.”

“So can you.” She scoffed, and one of his eyebrows perked up.

“Standing up from Miller? That’s new.”

“I’m not standing up for him.” She stammered defensively. “I was just stating facts.”

“You know, if you’re starting to have those feelings for Tommy, you can just tell me.”

“Feelings for…what the hell are you talking about, Lawson?”

“I get it, you’re young…”

“First off, condescension doesn’t look good on you. Second, you’re not that much older than me. So get over yourself.”

“I was simply trying to have a conversation. Why are you so upset?”

“Why does it seem like you’re jealous?” She retorted, and he bristled. If she wasn’t so irritated, she probably would’ve found the flare of his nostrils adorable, but she only glared. 

“I don’t get jealous, Baker. Especially not over you and Miller.”

Why did that make her so angry? “Right. Cool.” She replied curtly, and then twisted in her seat to reach for the door. His fingers were firmly wrapped around her arm before she could get out, but not enough to hurt her. It was enough, however, to draw her close, though she didn’t really struggle against him. The next part was hasty and strangely exciting as their lips met with an electric fever. Her fingers clawed at the back of his neck before burying themselves in his hair, while his hands snaked around her waistline to press himself closer. She almost trembled as his thumb slipped under her tee shirt to trace a line along its hem before both hands roamed down further to cup her firmly beneath the ass. She caught herself off guard when she let out a slight moan against his lips.

This seemed to shock them back to reality. Ginny practically threw herself backwards into her seat, and Mike searching for a place outside the car to set his gaze on. The symphony of their heavy breathing filled the car like a fog as the realization settled. Mike ran a hand roughly over his face before sitting back in his seat. He cut his eyes at her, and then sighed deeply.  
“Shit.”


	2. Chapter Two

Ginny blew air through pursed lips and tried to adjust her shirt still bunched up around her middle. She could tell Mike was watching her out of the corner of his eye, his elbow rested against the windowsill while the attached hand ran back and forth across his mouth, and she made the assumption that he was waiting for a response.

“Okay.” Was the only thing she could muster in that moment. Before the word was even out of her mouth, Ginny was wincing at the sheer stupidity of her comment, and hoping the dark car would mask the embarrassment pinched in the corner of her mouth. Just in case, she gnawed at it, and made another attempt. “So, I’m just gonna go inside.”

“Ginny…”

“It’s okay, Mike.” She said assuringly in an effort to convince them both, and found that his name felt strange on her tongue. She pushed open the door. “We don’t actually have to have this conversation.”

“We don’t?” He asked, and she could hear the flecks of amusement dancing between his words. It faded quickly in the air between them as she threw a look over her shoulder at him. The response she’d had prepared on her tongue stalled at the tip when the green of his eyes found hers. He enjoyed watching her take control, she could tell by the way his body had relaxed enough to lounge back against the inside of drivers side door, but uncertainty still furrowed his eyebrows. She straightened.

“No, we don’t. This never happened. I’m tired, I’m intoxicated…sort of, and this was a one time moment of weakness.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

“I don’t doubt it.” She chuckled before climbing out of the car completely. She sounded confident, laid back even, but the muscles in her stomach had tightened so much that standing up straight took work. Before he could reply, she gave an awkward wave, and slammed the door.

She glided casually towards the front door struggling not to imagine his eyes on her. The cool air of the lobby hit her so hard that she realized she was sweating. Goosebumps prickled along the skin of her arms and, when she was certain he couldn’t see her anymore, she stopped to catch her breath. 

“What the hell, Ginny!” She hissed in the momentary silence of the hallway. Adrenaline was still drilling at her heart. She wanted to run and actually considered hitting the hotel gym. Instead, she found the elevator, and got back to her room in just a few minutes. “What the HELL, Ginny!” She repeated once the door was closed.

“Why are you shouting?” Amelia questioned. Ginny hadn’t seen her standing in the bathroom door, and now her heart was racing even more than before. Was she going to pass out? She felt like she was going to pass out? “Are you alright?”

“Yea, fine. I think I ate something bad.”

“Really?” Amelia replied, immediately crossing the room to press the back of her cold hand to Ginny’s forehead while hammering her with a barrage of questions. “Can I get you anything? What did you eat? Do you think you’re getting sick? Should I…”

“I’m fine, Amelia. I’m just going to take a shower.”

“Oh, okay. Well, if you need me, I’m right down the hall.”

“Thanks. Yea, I’m sure I’ll be good.”

Hesitantly, Amelia grabbed her jacket, and backed for the door. “I’m serious. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all.”

“I got it.”

The door clicked shut and Ginny threw herself face first onto the mattress. She kicked her shoes off while inhaling deeply, and holding her breath. She’d take a shower and then go to sleep. That was the plan. Yea, she’d take a cold shower and pass out, and that would be the end of this whole night.

***  
 “Do you always work out this early? There’s not even a game today.” Evelyn grumbled, adjusting the sunglasses on her face against the glare of the gym’s lighting, and wincing every time the weights clanged against one another. “I mean, I know you work out a lot, your ass is proof of that, but relaxing is cool too.”

“Would relaxing mean mimosas at the breakfast bar?”

“That’s one way.” She grinned, and Ginny muffled her laughter with the cloth she ran over her face. She’d been working out for an hour before Evelyn had come looking for her, and for forty-five minutes the hungover Evelyn tried to convince her to give it up and go find bacon. Normally, Ginny would have told Evelyn to go ahead without her, but this time she was helping to keep Ginny focused on her task and not the events of the night before.

“You could always hop up on one of these with me.” Ginny teased, and Evelyn glared at her over the top of her eyewear.

“Perfection doesn’t need work. I woke up like this.”

“Oh, right, I completely forgot I was in the presence of Beyoncé.”

“I’m missing the lemonade, that’s why.”

Ginny almost choked on the water she’d just tipped into her mouth, and snorted. “Yes, that must be it.”

“Come ooonnnn, please! Blip won’t get up, granted we had a long night.”

“That’s not something I needed to know.”

“I’m just saying. With him out for the count, the responsibility has passed on to you.”

“I really don’t remember applying for that position.”

“Do I have to whine? I’ll whine.” Evelyn threatened, and Ginny could already sense the irritation that would cause. She pulled her earbuds out, and bent over to grab her water bottle.

“Don’t do that. It’s not cute.”

“I could always ask you about what happened with Trevor aft the game the other day.”

“Breakfast it is.”

“Yes! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Evelyn cheered, climbing slowly to her feet in a way that reminded Ginny of Bambi trying to stand up for the first time. So she offered her friend a hand, Evelyn gladly took it, and together they hobbled to the door together. Ginny should’ve known something was up by the sudden silence coming from Evelyn but she wanted to believe her friend was simply trying not to vomit. It wasn’t until they were pushing into the hallway that Evelyn stopped. “So, are you going to bring it up? Or is that my job?”

“I thought the idea was, we get food, and you don’t ask me about Trevor.”

“So is that kiss between you and Mike off limits too?”

Ginny was convinced her mind was playing jokes on her. That couldn’t have been what Evelyn actually said. How would she have even known? She hadn’t told anyone, and she was sure Mike wasn’t going to tell anyone, but Evelyn had that one expectant eyebrow perked, her arms crossed, and “I know the truth” might as well been written across her forehead in lipstick. Still, Ginny wasn’t going to go down that easy.

“I’m sorry, are you still drunk?”

“Don’t play with me, Baker. I saw you.”

It seemed appropriate that she could hear Mike’s voice in her head deliver that same one word reaction. “Shit.”


End file.
